Bleeding Hearts
by jayseeo
Summary: Love triangle with unrequited love. Isn't that what high school is all about? E/D. E/S. S/C.


_**A/N: hey guys, so i've had this story-line just chillin' in my head for a while now &i've just decided to write it down. i understand it's so overused and everything, but i'll hopefully change it up a bit.**_

_**oh! &i'm stating right now that i'm not completely devoted to this story because i have my other one '**_**Call It Fate_' which i plan to finish hopefully by the end of this month._**_** that being said, i will write when i have the chance &probably won't update it as much as i do with CIT. but it'd be great to know what you guys think?**_

_**would you like to read this story? :)**_

_**here's chapter one:  
**_

**Chapter One**

Elena stared more intently on the television than necessary, trying to block out what was next to her. Her teeth were tightly clenched as she continuously winced everytime she heard a noise of slopping or moaning.

"Really, guys?" Elena finally glared over to the couple on the couch opposite of her.

"Sorry," They pulled away and Stefan Salvatore grinned sheepishly, "I can't get her off me."

"Oh don't even!" Caroline Forbes smacked the youngest Salvatore's shoulder and then turned to Elena, "Sorry, El. It won't happen again."

"I can just leave?" Elena offered, hooking her thumb towards the thick oak door, "It's really no problem."

"No, we were watching a movie!" Caroline responded, shaking her head.

"Uh, correction- I was watching the movie," The brunette pursed her lips, "You guys were making nice-nice on the couch over there."

Stefan cleared his throat, "Sorry, El."

Elena threw them a tight smile and looked back to the TV. Her lip was raw with how much she was biting it and her stomach was starting to hurt. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Stefan kissing Caroline's neck and her stomach began to hurt again.

Stefan Salvatore was her best friend since she moved here in grade six. A fat, pimpled-face bully in grade eight was picking on her and Stefan just happened to be there at the right moment. After a swift kick to the groin, Stefan made sure Elena was okay and they've been best friends ever since.

Then in grade seven, Elena posed as Stefan's girlfriend so stinky, gross Becky Bloomwood wouldn't ask him out. That was when Elena first noticed the little flutter in her stomach as Stefan grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. It didn't matter that Becky Bloomwood was shooting her dirty looks (as well as the other grade seven girls) because Stefan Salvatore was holding her tiny hand.

In grade eight, when no one asked Elena to the after party for grad, Stefan did and bought her a corsage and everything. He kissed her on the cheek and told her how beautiful she looked, making the annoying and constant flutter to grow. 17 year old Damon smirked and cat-called to his younger brother as they posed for ridiculous pictures their parents took and was soon forced to take pictures with the petite brunette himself.

As Elena hopped on Damon's back and they both smiled into the camera with Stefan staring on with brooding mystery in his eyes, Elena believed he felt the same.

That wasn't the case as he proved it by kissing Bonnie Bennett at the after party.

In grade nine, Stefan and Elena entered high school with smiles on their faces. Elena tucked the slightly larger flutter away and tried to focus more on maintaining a high average and it worked, for a while. Stefan broke it as he continuously told Elena about these parties he went to and hooked up with random girls which all confessed they were attracted to him. That was when Elena started becoming depressed about the flutter and hoping-wishing-_praying_ it would go away.

That also wasn't the case.

In grade ten, Stefan was there when Elena had gotten drunk for the first time. He nursed her through the hangover and told her he was glad that he didn't get them. Stefan kissed her forehead when he thought she was asleep and left. Elena finally fell sleep, but not before she cried herself there. The annoying flutter in her stomach? Yeah, slightly larger than before.

Grade eleven proved to be a bad year with the threat of Stefan and Damon leaving. Their parents had gotten a job opportunity overseas and were going to take it. Damon had just started his sophomore year of college and was not about to leave, exclaiming it would be ridiculous to start all over again in Europe. Stefan didn't want to leave all of his friends and start new in Europe so he convinced Damon to trade his dorm room in to be his legal guardian in Mystic Falls. Elena was incredibly grateful that Damon, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore all agreed, so she helped Damon and Stefan move into their new house just on the outskirts of Mystic Falls.

The thought of not having Stefan just a few minutes away brought on a whole new flutter in her stomach that it completely reached her heart. Elena Gilbert was in love with Stefan Salvatore- and she couldn't muster up the courage to tell him.

At the end of the summer going into senior year, it proved to be the most difficult for Elena. Elena and her parents were heading home from the cheer camp Elena spent most of her summer at and had crashed into a telephone pole, rolling the car into the ditch- instantly killing both Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert and knocking Elena unconscious. She had woken up in the hospital a few hours later to see her Aunt Jenna, who was holding her five year old little brother, crying at her bedside.

The funeral was horrible as she sat in between the Salvatore brothers. Stefan didn't look anywhere but his shoes and Damon stared intensely at a silently crying Elena, as if trying to read her thoughts. Once she glanced at the eldest Salvatore, his eyes softened and he slid his hand into hers, locking their fingers together; Elena was the first to look away, staring at the Pastor who was spewing out bible verses and Damon glared at Stefan who hooked his foot around Elena's in his own way of holding her hand.

After that, Elena and Stefan started their senior year as Damon started his junior year of college but took his second semester off. Elena had dropped cheering and gave her head position to Caroline who took it with a grin and Stefan was now the first-string quarter-back for the football team.

In the midst of her grieving, Caroline and Stefan began dating, claiming they were completely and utterly in love with each other.

Elena rolled her eyes at how cliché the new couple were and tried not to sound depressed or upset when Caroline talked about Stefan with that loving spark in her eye.

Elena noticed how Stefan was more focused on Caroline and when they hung out alone, he was either talking, thinking or texting Caroline. So she often just separated herself and didn't go out of her way to speak to either of them. Instead, she once again focused on her studies and tried not to think about how many people she had lost this year.

Senior year was supposed to be a blast, was it not?

So why was hers filled with lost, hate, and unrequited love?

All she wanted was her best friend back and Caroline out of the picture.

She _needed_ her parents back to help her and Jenna raise Jeremy.

She also needed Stefan Salvatore to picture her as more of a best friend. Was that too hard?

"Brother," A voice behind them broke the awkward tension in the air that the happy couple wasn't aware of, "You have other company."

"What?" Stefan broke away, glancing around Caroline's flushed face to see the eldest Salvatore brother glowering at him, "Who?"

"Oh, I don't know," Damon rolled his eyes, gliding into the room to stand behind the couch Elena was on. He placed his hands over her 'Mystic Falls High' blue hoodie and leaning down for his head to be level with hers, "Maybe you're best friend, Elena Gilbert?" Stefan scoffed at him and opened his mouth but Damon continued, "I don't believe it's fair to focus your sole attention on your girlfriend when you have someone else over."

Caroline blushed and casted her eyes down as Stefan narrowed his eyes at Damon in embarrassment, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh?" Damon asked and turned his head to glance at the side of Elena's face, "Elena, were they or were they not just '_making nice-nice'_ over there on the couch?"

Elena breathed in awkwardly, shifting under Damon's cold hands and leaning forward, "Um, I think I'm just going to go; I'll call you guys later."

"Elena…" Stefan started but Elena was already out the door.

The brunette closed the heavy door behind her and took in a deep breath, trying to release the pit in her stomach. She hated this, she hated them, and she hated her and him together.

She began walking to her silver sedan when she heard the front door open and heavy footsteps on the concrete steps, "Elena."

She swallowed and raised an eyebrow, turning around to stare at the dark-haired man, "Damon, what are you doing out here?"

"You're pathetic," Damon tilted his chin upwards, walking across the gravel driveway to stand in front of her.

"Excuse me?" Elena furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why haven't you told him yet?"

"Told who what?" Elena shook her head.

"Told Stefan," He emphasized the name and narrowed his eyes slightly, "That you _love_ him."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Damon?" Elena masked her face and shook her head again.

"Don't lie to me," Damon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "I'm not as stupid or as blind as he is, Elena."

Elena swallowed and took in a breath, choosing to ignore what he just said, "I have to go. I'll probably see you tomorrow."

"Elena…" Damon tried again, reaching out to grab her wrist as she turned away. The brunette sighed and turned back, raising an eyebrow, "You look at him like- I just know that look, okay? Caroline is a fling, I mean, how cliché is that?" Damon smirked, "Quarter-back and head cheerleader, really? It'll be over before you know it."

"Damon-"

"Don't lie to me, Elena," Damon shook his head, "I have a plan, okay? You might not like it but I know it'll work," Elena scoffed and Damon blinked, "What?"

"Damon, the last time we tried one of your plans, I ended up with a broken wrist and Stefan had a broken nose and you were fine. So, I think you would understand how I'm not going to go along with your plan," Elena tilted her head and then as an after thought, she continued; "Besides, I don't need a plan. I don't even know what you're talking about."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Just listen, _girlfriend_."

**_A/N: so there was chapter one. what did you think? background story okay?  
_**

**_i'm trying to keep them in character as much as possible, but they're all human._**

**_Stefan is still the brooding, mysterious, passionate brother and Damon is still the undeniably sexy bad brother with a hidden heart of gold. Elena is still the suffering girl who loves Stefan and has a great friendship with Damon. _**

**_so yeah! let me know what you think please! :D  
_**


End file.
